


The Big Date

by Foxtrotbeastbot



Series: Cop and Baker [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of small meetings, Chief Bogo has decided to take Felicity on a Real date. Warning, things get a bit mature in chapter two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hotel

The Big Date

“Just call her.”

Chief Bogo stared at the phone in his hooves, the screen showing a smiling vixen and a number. On his desk were two tickest to the latest Gazelle concert. For weeks now he had been seeing Felicity. Their dates were small, private affairs; dinnerat fast food drive throughs, walks in the park, even just hanging out in the apartment above her bakery. However, in all that time, he’d never taken her out in a more public setting or even told anyone they were dating. But this could be his big chance to ask her on a real date! That is, if he ever got up the nerve to call her...

“Come on Martin, you’re the chief of Police!” he scolded himself. “You’ve taken down murderers and druggies and who knows what other kinds of monsters, but you choke at calling your own girlfriend?”  
Finally, his internal battle was broken by his phone chiming. Felicity had sent him a text.

“Hey Bogo! Question; are you free tonight?”

“Answer: no, my night is free.” He typed back. “Why? Got an idea?”

“Jack offered to take the kids for the weekend, so i thought maybe we could get a cheap motel room and watch the big concert on pay-per-view. You know, a nice little weekend to ourselves.”

Bogo couldn’t believe his Luck! Opportunity had struck at just the right time!

“Sounds great to me. Except one thing. Instead of watching the concert on tv...” he paused to snap a photo of the tickets on his desk and send it to her.

“Wanna see it live?” For a few moments there was silence, then the phone rang, the screen lighting up to show Felicity’s face again. Bogo tapped the answer button with a smirk.

“Surprise.” He said smugly.

“No way did you get Gazelle tickets. Those have been sold out for a month! Even the scalpers have sold out. How did you get a pair?”

“Clawhauser bought a pair for him and his boyfriend, but Dan had the same idea. So Clawhauser gave them to me instead.”

“Remind me to give him an extra donut in Monday’s delivery.”

“Tuesday. Long weekend, remember?”

“Oh yeah! No wonder Jack was so eager to take the kids. Okay, so Friday?”

“Friday. I’ll pick you up at five, when the bakery shuts. Pack an overnight bag.”

“You got it Chief. See you tomorrow.”

The call ended and Bogo grinned. This was it! This was the big date, the one where he would ask Felicity to make it official, to be his steady girlfriend.

~*~

The next day, Bogo was sure to have all his paperwork and tasks done as early as possible, much to the confusion of the precinct. Only Clawhauser seemed to be in on why the Chief had such a spring in his step but then again, he was one of the few mammals who know about Felicity. Bogo was out the door by 3, heading home to shower and pack his own bag for the weekend. He even buffed his horns and scrubbed himself down with the scented soap he knew Felicity loved. When he pulled up outside the bakery, she was already sitting on the front step, bag at her side and a smile on her face,

“Well hello beautiful.” He called out the open window. “Need a ride?” the vixen smiled brighter, her green eyes glittering.

“Certainly do, Handsome.” She climbed into the passenger seat and buckled in. Without taking his eyes off the road, Bogo tossed a black tie into her lap.

“Do me a favor and tie that around your eyes?” he asked. “And no peeking.”

“Kinky.” Chuckled Felicity as she wrapped the cloth around her eyes. “you breaking out the handcuffs next? Am I going to be scrubbing wax out of my fur?”

“Very funny Felicity, but no. I just don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“What surprise?”

“Can’t tell you.”

“No fair Chief.”

“I know. Just don’t care.”

The next few minutes were spent between idle chatter, work talk and Felicity trying to guess the surprise. Finally the car rolled to a stop and Bogo got out to help his blinded date down from the car.

“Okay.” He said. “You can look now.” The fox practically tore the blindfold off, blinking against the bright sunlight before gasping at the sight.  
They were in the parking lot of the Oasis Palms Hotel in Sahara Square, the bright afternoon sun glinting off the many windows of the towering building.

“No. Way.” She gasped. “You sprung for a room here? Do you know what this place charges a night? I’d have to sell out triple stock for a solid month to spend the night here!” Bogo laid a gentle hoof on her shoulder.

“Relax, I can afford a weekend here. Especially since I got the tickets for free. Now come on, this is our weekend.” He took her paw and led her inside to the front desk, where a stately looking wolf smiled and checked them in. When Felicity was busy looking at the golden chandeliers, the wolf whispered to Bogo.

“So that’s the one you had me bend our ‘no interspecies’ rule for huh? Didn’t think your tastes ran so small...or predatory.”

“It’s not about species Mark. You know that.”

“Whatever man. Have fun.”

An elevator took them to their room, a lavish affair on one of the top floors with a massive bed, a jacuzzi and a balcony with an stunning sunset view of the city

“Chief, this is incredible!” Felicity sighed. “I can’t belive you did all this.”

“Well...You mean a lot to me Felicity, I wanted this weekend to be special.” Bogo came forward, taking her paw in his hoof again. “Because there’s something I want to talk to you about. Something important. Come here.” He gently guided her to the plushy couch and sat them both down, taking her other paw and looking into her eyes.

“Felicity, we’ve been seeing eachother for almost two months now, and not once have i ever taken you on a proper date.” He explained. “I want this weekend to be the start of something more, something permanent. I don’t want to see anyone else and I don’t want to hide how I feel about you anymore...Felicity, I want us to be an item. If you’ll have me, I’d like to be your boyfriend.”

Felicity was stunned. It took her a few moments to find her voice.

“Us? Together?” she gasped. “But what about your police work? You know how folks feel about interspecies relationships, let alone predator-prey ones. This could cost you your career!”

“I don’t care Felicity. There’s nothing wrong with how I feel about you, and anyone who says otherwise can fight me for it.” Bogo watched as Felicity’s ears pricked up, twitching as he spoke. Suddenly she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his cheek.

“Oh Martin, that’s got to be the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Bogo hugged her back, leaning into the back of the couch and returning her nuzzles. He didn’t even try to stop the happy grin that spread across his face.

“So are we official now?” he asked. Felicity’s tail wagged happily.

“Absolutely. I can’t wait to go to that concert with my boyfriend. Eee! That feels so fun to say!”

“I know. I can’t wait to go with my girlfriend!”


	2. The Concert and After

The arena was ablaze with lights and lasers, the crowd screaming for the lovely pop star and her tiger dancers. Gazelle had just finished her latest song and everyone was going wild. In the third Row, Bogo stood with Felicity on his shoulders, both of them cheering with the rest.

“Okay Everyone, listen up!” Gazelle called to the crowd. “I have time for one more song tonight and I have a little surprise! I’m going to draw a seat number at random, and the lucky fan that wins gets to come up on stage with me for that song!”

The crowd exploded, the contagious excitement spreading from one animal to the next. A few seats away, Felicity could see Clawhauser bouncing excitedly and clutching his husbands paw. The buff, handsome tiger was smiling kindly and saying something that was lost in the noise of the crowd.

“I have the winning number!” Gazelle finally proclaimed, waving a little slip of paper. “And our winner is.....Seat 327!!!” The spotlight swept over the seats, stopping right over Bogo and Felicity. The vixen looked to her ticket stub with wide eyes.

“That’s me!” she cried. “I’m seat 327! I won!!!”

“Then get up there!” Bogo called over the crowd. He pulled her from his shoulders as the crowd parted, making a path and cheering for her. Felicity ran to the stage, receiving a helping paw from one of the dancers, and stood before the idol.

“Hola!” Gazelle smiled brightly. “So, can you tell your name to the crowd?”

“Fe-felicity! Felicity Brush!”

“Brush? That sounds so familiar....wait- do you own Brush Family Bakery?”

“Yeah! You order my Savannah Sweet Rolls once a week!”

Gazelle laughed giddily, setting a delicate hoof on the smaller mammal’s shoulder.

“Small world isn’t it? So Felicity, are you ready?”

“Born ready!”  
The opening chorus of Try Everything came through the speakers and Felicity’s ears perked up, her tail starting to thump to the beat. She Loved this song! Gazelle started singing and Felicity clapped along with the song, not trusting her leg to hold her through an energetic dance. She sang along with the chorus, belting it out with all her heart and glancing gleefully at Bogo.

Suddenly one of the Dancer’s strong tails swung wide, catching the ankle of her fake leg. Felicity felt one of the crucial buckles come loose. Off balance, she stumbled and the leg came away, falling to the stage with a loud clunk.

The Arena went silent; the music stopped, Gazelle stopped and thousands of eyes were glued to the fallen fox and her leg. Bogo stood, rushing through the crowds towards the stage. Gazelle knelt down to help Felicity, whispering in her ear.

“I am so sorry! Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure it’s just a snapped buckle.” She whispered back. “No big woof.”

A familiar pair of hooves plucked her up to set her back on her paw, letting her lean on a sturdy hip. She looked up at Bogo with a wry little smile.

“Like the song says; They fall down and get up.”

“Pretty sure thats birds love, not foxes.” Bogo said, smiling and squeezing her paw. The dancer who had knocked her down gently waved them to the side exit of the stage.

“Come on. You guys can hang out in our green room until The concert is over. Man, I am so sorry about this! I should have been watching my choreography!” the tiger slapped a massive paw to his face in embarrassment. Felicity waved him off gently.

“Don’t worry about it Ted! It’s an easy fix and I keep and sewing and repair kit in myyyyyawwwww Dung beetles! I left my purse back at the hotel!”

“We keep all kinds of stuff backstage in case of wardrobe emergencies. I’ll get you the kit.”

\--

A few minutes later, Gazelle poked her head into the green room, smiling apologetically.

“Hey! Ms. Brush, I can’t apologize enough for what happened up there. Are you alright?” Felicity snipped the thread she had been working with.

“Don’t worry Miss Gazelle. This leg is old, and it’s been through a lot lately. It was bound to give out sooner or later. But look, good as new!” she held up the leg, the buckle now sewn back into place with strong thread and careful stitches. Gazelle sighed.

“Oh what a relief! When you fell like that and your boyfriend came running, I though you were really hurt!” Felicity’s ear twitched, and she could feel Bogo tense slightly at her side. Had they been so obvious? They weren’t ashamed, but this concert was televised! If the higher ups saw the chief of police acting romantically with a fox, it could mean trouble. Gazelle noticed their discomfort and held up her hooves placatingly.

“Hey, Hey, no worries! I only noticed because I know what to look for. I have nothing against mixed couples, never have.” She smiled gently. “Besides, I can’t judge anyone. Ted over there is married to an Orynx.” She jerked a thumb to the tiger that had tripped her. Felicity’s ears pricked up again. Ted was the one who usually came to pick up Gazelle’s baked goods and they’d talked often, but he’d never revealed that little detail!

“Anyway, did you guys need a ride?” Gazelle asked, slipping into a robe. “It’s the least I could do after all. My Limo is fully stocked, and I’d love to chat some more.” Bogo surpressed a calfish whine.

“Much as we’d like to take you up on that, we came here in my car.” He said, looking like christmas had just been cancelled. Gazelle pouted slightly, then her long ears twitched.

“Then at least let me make it up to you! Raoul, could you go see if we have some tee’s to fit these two? And grab a pair of my new albums for me to sign!” The more serious looking feline nodded and slipped out while Felicity sputtered their thanks.

It was almost another half hour before Bogo and Felicity finally returned to the hotel, loaded down with Free swag from the concert. Felicity flopped onto the bed with a giggle.

“I can’t belive you go to get up on stage with Zootopia’s biggest popstar.” Bogo laughed, sitting down beside her.

“I can’t believe my leg came off in front of 8000 animals.”

“Still, not bad for a first date right?”

“Best first date ever.”

Bogo chuckled and pulled his vulpine girlfriend into his lap, petting her ears gently. Felicity let her eyes drift shut dreamily. After a few moments of petting, she asked something.

“Chief?”

“Yes?”

“Is it too early to ask you to kiss me?

Bogo looked down in surprise. Felicity’s eyes were open again, watching him nervously. He relaxed and pulled her a little closer to touch their noses together.

“No. No it’s not.” He rumbled deeply, glosing the tiny gap between them. The kiss was slow and fairly chaste at first, just the two of them exploring eachother and figuring out how to fit together. They broke apart for air, breathing hard, but in seconds they were together again.

The night quickly evolved from mere making out to far more strenuous activities. Size differences forced them to be slow, but their feelings for each other made it perfect. Bogo lay awake long into the night, Felicity gently snoring on his chest. He kept running over the whole day in his head, thinking about how he had nearly missed this by being so nervous to call. Finally, sleep found him as well. The two slept deeply, wrapped in each other and utterly oblivious to the world outside their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys, I Chickened out on the "Mature scene." I just didn't feel my writing was good enough. Maybe another day.


	3. The Train Station

Chapter 3

Monday morning in Zootopia, the last day of the holiday weekend and Bogo was waiting at Savannah Central station with Felicity, who was surrently at the coffee shop grabbing them some early morning pick-me-ups. The children were due back on the incoming train from Bunny Burrow, which was running late according to the notice board.

“Earl Grey, two sugars, no cream.” Felicity said, plopping down at his side on the bench and handing him the paper cup. Bogo took his tea with a little smile and set a hoof around her shoulders.

“Train’s late.” He grunted. “Think it’s anything serious?”

“Probably just engine trouble or a small obstruction on the tracks.” Felicity shrugged, scoooting a little closer to her boyfriend. “If it was anything serious, Jack or Alice would have called.”

Bogo just snorted lightly and sipped his Tea. He knew he was probably overthinking things again, but after the weekend he’d had with Felicity...Well, he was a bit worried about what her kids would think of him. They only knew him as their mother’s cop buddy. What would they think of him when they found out their new status?

His thoughts were quickly cut off by the toot of a train horn as it pulled into the station. The pair stood and headed for the platform just as the doors opened and dozens of animals came spilling out.

“I don’t see her!” a small voice called above the crowd.

“Don’t worry Ellie, she’s gonna be here.” The second voice was deeper, most definitely male, though a young male. Felicity waved and called out

“Kids! Danny, Ellie, Elise, Over here!” the crowd thinned out and as the last herd of wildebeasts passed, Felicity could see her four children. Elise was carrying the youngest; a tiny infant otter by the name of Will. Ellie brightened as soon as she saw her mother and pulled away from Danny and a surprisingly familiar rabbit officer.

“Officer Hopps?” Felicity asked, cocking her head. “What are you doing here?” Judy shrugged and gave a little smile as Ellie ran to Felicity for a tight hug.

“I was home for the long weekend to visit my family. On my way to the station I saw Cousin Alice with the kids. Jack was busy trying to save his sugar beet crop and since I was going on the same train, I offered to ride with them and look after them until we got here.”

“Mommy, Officer Hopps made me a Junior detective! See?” The fawn pulled back to show the little golden badge sticker stuck to the front of her sundress. Bogo couldn’t help but laugh just the tiniest bit.

“You take those stickers with you everywhere you go Hopps?” he asked. Judy startled and her eyes widened.

“Chief! I didn’t see you there sir! Sorry-wait, what are _you_ doing here sir? Is there a problem?”

“No Hopps, no problem. I’m just here with Felicity.”

“HAH!”

The whole group looked around at Danny, who was pointing at Bogo with a wide grin. He turned to Elise, laughing and bouncing on his heels.

“I told you, I told you! I told you they’d get together!” he said excitedly. “You owe me twenty bucks!” Felicity set her paws on her hips and glared at the young rhino bull with a stern maternal gaze.

“Daniel Matthew Brush, what are you talking about?”

“Danny and I had a bet going.” Elise explained calmly, ignoring Danny for the moment. “When you said you had a date planned with Officer Bogo, he claimed you were going to finally make it official. I said otherwise and we made the bet.”

“And now she owes me twenty dollaaars~!” Danny sang, doing an little victory dance.

“And you know that How?” Asked Bogo, cutting the young bull’s dance short. “All I said was that I was here with your mother. For all you know it could have been police business.”

“But you were holding Mommy’s paw!” Ellie spoke up. “Danny said you don’t hold hands if you’re just friends.”

“And you told Judy there was no problem.” Added Danny with a sly sort of grin. “If it was police business, there would have been a problem.”

“You know, we could cut the guessing short by just, I don’t know, asking if they’re dating?” Judy Interjected. Danny scoffed and grinned mischeviously.

“Well where’s the fun in that? But fine; Mom, Chief? Are you guys dating? Like, _Dating_ dating? Like, making out on the couch and being all lovey dovey  and embarrassing us all dating?” Felicity had to hold back a snicker and Bogo chuckled a little, but he took hold of Felicity’s paw again, pulling her against his side.

“Yes Danny, we are dating.” He nodded. “It’s official.” There was silence for a grand total of two seconds before Danny pumped his fist with a hissed “Yesss!!” and Elise high fived her younger brother. Judy clapped her paws gleefully.

“Congratulations Sir! I’m really happy for you.” She grinned. “Ah, I’d better Go. I’m supposed to meet Nick. Bye kids!”

“Bye Miss Judy! Thanks for riding with us!” Ellie waved at the retreating rabbit while Felicity stepped forward to grab the bags.

“Well, time for us to all get home.” She smiled, trying to lift Elise’s suitcase and failing miserably. Elise just smiled and shook her head.

“Let me do it Mother. Here Bogo, can you hold Will?” The little otter was handed off to the shocked Buffalo and Elise grabbed the whole Family’s bags. Bogo stared down at the little ball of brown fur in his arms. He was so tiny, barely half the length of the Chief’s forearm! He was almost scared to move lest he jostle the poor little thing.

The snap of a camera shutter brought his focus away from Will. Felicity had her phone out and pointing at him.

“Sorry! You just looked so adorable! Aww, and he likes you!” she pointed to Will, who was now curling up to snuggle closer to Bogo’s chest. “Come on Chief, let’s get these kids back home.”

The odd little herd walked out of the station and into the bright sunshine, Bogo and Felicity holding hands while the children walked on just ahead.

“ _I could get used to this whole ‘Family’ thing_.” Bogo Thought as they all walked to his car.


End file.
